


Take cover

by purplefox



Series: Unrequited-Pain of loving a Brother [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi tried to listen to his gut, it is telling him trouble is coming. He's not sticking his head in the sand like the rest of his family. He knows exactly where the trouble will come from





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to think this series needs a drama warning tag

For the first time in a long time, Kakashi was not answering his messages. He felt tense, wrong and with every message from friends and family he just got more and more nervous. If it was not work he did not want to see it.

Not since he could feel the storm coming.

His name was called at the counter and Kakashi collected his order and shoved some bills into the tip jar before he went to his seat and the man waiting for him. Shisui’s grin widened at the sight of the huge cup and it took some fumbling but Kakashi was able to flip him off before he took a seat.

“Come on Kakashi.” Shisui pretended to sound hurt. “I invite you out and I’m greeted with such hostility? Is this how it is in America?”

“You’re filled with just as much hostility.” Kakashi angrily shoved his straw into his drink. “I’m just not in a good mood right now and I’m dreading looking at my phone.”

Shisui’s eyes were looking beyond him and the other man slowly nodded. “I thought it might be like that.” He nodded and Kakashi braced himself and turned around to see the coffee shop’s television. He closed his eyes when he saw the talk show hosts and a picture of his little brother.

After the disastrous dinner that was entirely Rin’s fault Naruto had kept his word and not talked or acknowledged any of them. Kakashi had actually attended a conference that Naruto was at but he doubted his brother had seen him. There was a coldness in Naruto’s eyes that had been glimpsed from time to time before but was there in the open and aimed at the family. Kakashi could not blame him.

“Isn’t she married?” Shisui wheezed his eyes glued to the screen his own coffee forgotten. Kakashi turned to watch. Naruto was in the news so often for various scandals he was almost immune to them all. There was the incident from when he was eighteen of course. Closely followed by whatever the fuck had happened after. As it was they had all seen the videos and pretending it did not exist helped no one.

Naruto flaunted what he did, he was proud. The media adored him. It never failed to surprise Kakashi how Naruto could be so open but yet so hidden at the same time. The picture on screen changed and he sighed. “Well, the husband’s with Naruto as well so the kissing at the gala won’t cause too much a disturbance if they are with Naruto to spice up their life.”

“It’s more than that.” Shisui shook his head. “Look Itachi told me some things okay? And I noticed Naruto’s in the media a lot. Even for him.” Kakashi swallowed and shrugged as he turned back to his drink. “Kakashi?”

“I don’t know.” Kakashi admitted. “You want to ask me if he’s up to something the answer is yes.” He remembered the way Naruto had looked at Rin, spoken to her. The way he had looked at the rest of them. “Being worried is natural but I’m not going to poke my nose in right now. He’s not drinking to excess, he’s not partying with unknowns and trying to fuck his way through the country one groupie at a time and that’s enough we can ask for right now.”

“Usually I would leave it at that but Sasuke’s with him. Itachi’s lowkey freaked Kakashi.”

“I know.” Kakashi admitted. “When I saw him at Thanksgiving, I was hoping because all the rumours, I was hoping because Naruto was smiling he had slowed down. I hoped Sasuke had made a change or that they were changing each other but all they’ve done is pull away more. It’s natural.” He said softly. “I don’t know how he feels about Sasuke but Naruto hates interference.”

“Not something Itachi’s going to want to hear.” Shisui sounded miserable.

Kakashi watched as the show changed to a commercial… starring his little brother. Shisui was right, Naruto had lots of media coverage and lately there was more normal stuff along with the notorious stuff. Naruto was family, that did not mean he was going to pretend he did not see the storm coming.


End file.
